La de la mala suerte
by SalmaC
Summary: one-shot basado en la cancion "La de la mala suerte" de jesse y joy... mi primer one-shot, ojala les guste JacobxBellaxEdward SC


**Sobra decir que los personajes no son míos si no de stephany Meyer y que la canción menos es mía, ya quisiera yo cantar así.**

**Hola, como un arranque que me dio en la noche a las diez, me decidí a escribir esto, y una hora y media después ¡aquí esta! En fanfiction, mi hermosa droga recientemente descubierta, junto claro con los rewiews que gusten dejarme. Está basado en la canción "la de la mala suerte" de jesse y joy y es que escuche esta canción dos veces seguidas y era tan profunda que no pude evitar hacerlo, bueno aquí les dejo con mi loca idea.**

Estaba en el metro camino al aeropuerto, mis maletas estaban tiradas alrededor mío y yo acurrucada contra la ventana, observando la calma de la noche, pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de mis ojos al recordar lo vivido en las últimas horas. Mi mundo se había terminado de poner cabeza, ya había perdido todo lo que me retenía en esta ciudad, New York era lindo pero no es como te lo pintan en las películas, no porque llegues aquí conseguirás todo lo que siempre quisiste.

"**Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión"**

Recordé cuando yo pensé eso, que mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un sueño… y sí, eso fue, solo un sueño, un sueño del cual ya desperté. Lo pensé cuando lo conocí a él, a Jacob.

"**Cegando por completo mi razón"**

Él era el chico perfecto, bueno, amable, cariñoso, era mi mejor amigo, estaba conmigo para las buenas y las malas, incluso si no se lo pedía. Pasábamos juntos cada momento del día y con el tiempo nos hicimos novios, pero las cosas… no salieron como espere.Debo admitir que en un principio todo iba a las mil maravillas, parecíamos encajar perfectamente pero luego… algo cambio.

"**Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior"**

"**Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor"**

Nuestro primer mes fue como un cuento de hadas, el era caballeroso, suave y delicado cuando estaba conmigo, me asia sentir querida, apreciada, que me amaba de verdad.

"**Probé de la manzana por amor"**

Empezó a comportarse frio, distante conmigo, no sabía porque, yo me esforzaba cada día por ser la mejor novia que alguien pudiese desear pero Jacob simplemente parecía no notarlo, apenas me dirigía la palabra y cuando lo asia era para pedirme que isiera algo de comer porque estaba hambriento. Yo siempre intentaba que habláramos, que arregláramos las cosas pero cuando comenzaba a acercarme él desviaba el tema y se iba por dos dias.

"**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor"**

Se iba en la mañana y regresaba de madrugada, quien sabe de dónde. Hace un par de dias le organice una hermosa y romántica cena y en cuanto llego, pidió una pizza y se fue a cenar solo al sofá mientras veía un partido de futbol. Después de eso de verdad que no me hablo, para nada. Entraba y salía, sin saludo ni despedida. Sabía que esto estaba mal, que algo le ocurría, que nuestra relación se estaba yendo por el WC

"**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide"**

"**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte"**

Recuerdo como justo esta mañana, que parecía haber sido hace meses, me senté junto a él y le exigí que me contara que es lo que tenia. Si tenía algún problema yo lo apoyaría y si quería dejarme… lo entendería.

"**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad"**

El solo rio divertido ante mi comentario de terminar la relación y me aseguro que eso no pasaría, que me quería y que no dejaría que por un ataque de celos todo se echara a perder.

"**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste"**

"**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?"**

Me abrazo y me beso como hace mucho tiempo no lo asia y cuando el beso estaba subiendo de tono simplemente se levanto y salió refunfuñando por la puerta.

"**Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol"**

"**Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no"**

Esta vez no me contuve y le seguí. Lo descubrí entrando a su viejo departamento del cual aun yo conservaba una llave en mi bolso. Después de veinte minutos de que él había entrado lo ise yo también. Al entrar lo encontré en bóxers, en la cama y tapando su cara con las manos. Recuerdo como palideció al verme, se quedo estático y después recomenzó a decirme cuanto me quería pero prácticamente echándome del departamento.

"**Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo"**

"**Que soy la dueña de tu corazón"**

Y un segundo antes de que accediera a irme una chica alta de piel morena y ojos negros salió del baño.

"**Pero alguien más está en tu habitación"**

Mis ojos se humedecieron tanto por el llanto que en verdad apenas recuerdo como pasaron las cosas.

"**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor"**

Rememore como fue que golpee a Jacob por casi una hora mientras el sollozaba y pedía perdón.

"**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide"**

"**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte"**

Luego me conto todo, como hace unos meses había conocido a Leah y se había enamorado de ella.

"**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad"**

Me dijo que en el comienzo no quería dejarme por miedo a lastimarme pero que ya no podía más porque amaba demasiado a Leah

"**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste"**

"**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?"**

Ambos me pidieron disculpas mientras yo seguía llorando como magdalena frente a ellos.

"**No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto"**

"**Siempre y cuando sea honesto"**

Me había estado engañando desde hacía ya dos meses atrás que Jacob pasaba las noches con Leah.

"**Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto"**

"**No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio"**

Jacob intento que me sintiera mejor pero fallo miserablemente logrando que solo me sintiera peor, yo solo estorbaba

"**No soy la dueña de tu corazón"**

"**Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no"**

Salí corriendo del departamento de Jacob, llorando, desconsolada, por suerte ninguno de ellos apareció en ningún momento. En cuanto entre a mi departamento agarre las maletas y metí todo lo que me perteneciera en ellas dejando solo las cosas de Jacob tiradas, las que estaba segura luego vendría a recoger.

"**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor"**

Y así es como termine aquí, tirada en la parte trasera del metro rogando porque nadie voltease hacia atrás para ver mis penosos lloriqueos.

"**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide"**

"**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte"**

Suspire rendida en el momento en el que el metro dejo de moverse, ya habíamos llegado a mi parada y me esperaba un largo camino por delante…

"**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad"**

Baje del metro acompañado de otras varias personas que se esfumaron rápidamente, seguí caminando en dirección al aeropuerto cuando colisione con el cuerpo de alguien.

"**Quiero que el amor por fin conteste"**

"**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?"**

Me quede ahí paralizada en el piso, seguramente viéndome como una estúpida. -"¿estás bien?"- pregunto una voz aterciopelada junto a mí, levante mi vista para encontrarme con los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en mi vida, dorados… perfectos. –"S-Si"- logre articular un momento después. Me levante del piso con ayuda del chico de ojos dorados, ahora podía admirarlo mejor, tenía la quijada fuerte y una nariz recta, su piel era igual de blanca que la mía y su cabello era de un raro y espectacular color bronce. Era sin duda el chico mas apuesto que mis ojos habían visto en su corta vida de dieciocho años.

—mmm… hola —dijo después de examinarme de pies a cabeza, por dios debía estar horrenda, había llorado por horas y mis ojos debían estar rojos e hinchados, ni que decir de mis mejillas, ahora debían parecer un tomate —Mi nombre es Edward Cullen… ¿y tú eres…?— pregunto con una sonrisa

—dime Bella, Bella Swan— me presente

—mucho gusto, y dime… ¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como tú sola a estas horas de la noche?—bufé. Tenía que estar bromeando. Seguro me parecía a mi prima Alice después de un mes sin comprar nada.

—Voy al aeropuerto— dije señalando mis maletas

— ¿vamos juntos? —propuso tomando una de mis maletas, no creo que esperara una respuesta.

— ¿también tu vas al aeropuerto? —masculle caminando a su lado.

—si ¿A dónde viajas tu? —indago.

—a Washington, Forks… es un pequeño pueblito escondido que… —

— ¿en serio? —Me interrumpió —también yo voy a ahí, pienso visitar a mis padres —comento

—Yo igual — dije sorprendiéndome a mi misma por mi entusiasmo.

—Hmp… tu c-crees que p-podría ac-compañarte… digo ¿si quieres? Porque…—

—Claro—exclame feliz

— ¡genial! —casi grito antes de envolver mi cintura con la mano que le quedaba libre. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho me soltó bruscamente y se sonrojo. Yo le sonreí tímidamente mientras seguíamos caminando hacia el aeropuerto. Tal vez… mi suerte podía mejorar…

**Nota de la autora: wow, me siento emocionada, es mi primer One-Short y me vino de repente ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Al menos escucharon la canción? Háganlo y si leen el fic escuchándolo mejor, es que la melodía como que le da un noseque-queseyo pero porfa ¿me dejan un rewiew? **

:)


End file.
